Flames of revenge
by Debapriya
Summary: I have created my own imaginary characters, Mackdoyle (Drew's father) and Shelby.. And the story is based on Drew's true revenge on his dad Mackdoyle.. Another character is Aunt Mary.. All the events are imaginary in my story.. And of course I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Mackdoyle, an extremely supreme and qualified person, a rich, tough and handsome guy with bold and brave characteristics..he had owned his own businesses..he himself was the father of Drew...but in his past life he had done something evil to his family..he left Drew's mother alone for no reason and just thrown her out of his life. He was about to marry her but then deceived her and changed his own mind..

Drew witnessed his father's evil misbehaviour towards his mother..he was just ten that time..he remembered how his careless dad left them suddenly and they became helpless.. when Drew was eleven his mother died of a sudden fever and Drew became an orphan, a kind lady who was familiar to Drew's mother, brought Drew in her home and began to raise him on her own as her son..but Drew never forgot the whole thing and he became hateful to his father.. by twelve at the anniversary of his mother's death he visited his mother's grave and spent a few hours there, he had been crying and swearing that he would take a revenge.. as he became adult he trained himself as a coordinator and also was preparing himself for the opportunity for the revenge..

In Hearthome~

In Hearthome city there was really a little bit problem for Mackdoyle...as he got a call from Shelby. Shelby, who was an amazing lady and she worked for Mackdoyle..

Shelby informed Mackdoyle about a sudden explosion in Mackdoyle's office.. Mackdoyle reached to the place immediately.. he came to know that someone secretly had managed to create an explosion there that leaded everyone to freak out.. they never imagined such things in that office because it was totally surrounded by guards...Mackdoyle had been so tensed when he saw his office was burning in fire..

They were busy to deal with that explosive fire while a teenage boy without being noticed by someone crossed the sight of explosion..he had been wearing a tux and a cap that hid his hair under it..

As he went out of the sight he smiled and looked at Mackdoyle.. he waited there for a few minutes, watched the whole thing and then turned around, he walked away leaving the place behind..

"Now Mr. Mackdoyle..how it feels to be in trouble and become helpless?..but this is just the beginning.." the boy hissed..

"It can't be..whoever did this to my office I want that culprit here..Shelby! do it right now.." Mackdoyle ordered calmly.

"Yes sir I will find out.." Shelby said as her black hair had been messed up with a little breeze..

Officer Jenny also arrived at the spot and became confused because they didn't find any explosive things there which could be the reason of that fire..

"I don't know but it looks like the building caught fire by itself..and this is really weird.." Jenny said..

"But please Jenny try to do something.." Shelby pleaded..

"Alright don't worry, we will try.." Jenny tried to calm down Shelby..

Mackdoyle was standing still in front of his ruined building he was deeply thinking that who could do or dare to do something like that to him..because no one had the boldness to mess with him because he was a powerful personality and the boss of his strong organization..but still he was feeling that someone rose to stand against him.. Mackdoyle smiled, it was his mischievous smile that he showed very rare..

"I don't know but if someone really did this to play with me then I am sure that the person will do it again..I have to keep my eyes on my others buildings.. " he said as he put on his sunglass..

"Shelby?" he called..

"Yes sir!" Shelby said..

"just tell officer Jenny to keep some of her men in front of my other buildings.. I deeply think that it just the beginning..." Mackdoyle smirked..

"Ok sir.." Shelby nodded..

But it was too late..just in few hours Mackdoyle heard that another building that he had owned in the Hearthome city had been burning in fire just in the same way..

They reached to the spot and was speechless in surprise to see that.. just in one day Mackdoyle found himself totally in distress.. but actually there were more waiting for him..

In an unknown area~

A green haired boy was cheerfully playing a piano in a house..the house was a little mess but still steady to live in it.. the boy had green hair and had been wearing the same tux that the boy was wearing while crossing the sight of explosion.. the green haired boy rose from the seat in front of the piano and came to the open window..in that room a green dragon type pokemon was standing near him..the boy came to the pokemon..

"Thank you Flygon..those Fire Blasts were really amazing.." the boy said as he patted the Flygon.. he was holding a picture..in that picture there were photos of a woman and a little green haired boy...

"He mistreated my mother!" the boy whispered..

"And he is gonna pay for that..!" he added..

With Mackdoyle~

"I still don't get it sir what is just happening?" Shelby asked..

"I don't know but if we try to figure it out then I am afraid we can't because whoever doing this is still a mystery.." Mackdoyle replied..

"Well sir..I guess it must be one of your rivals in business." Shelby said..

"Or may be someone else whom I don't know or remember.." Mackdoyle said and turned to Shelby as he heard the phone ringing..

Shelby rushed to pick up the phone but Mackdoyle stopped her and he then reached to the phone and picked it up..

"Hello! Who's it.." Mackdoyle asked in the phone..

"A bad dream.." the voice roared..

"Huh.. it's a teen voice.." Mackdoyle thought but he played nice with that phone call..

"Well! I guess you must be the person who have ruined my two buildings just in one day.." Mackdoyle spoke to the person.

"Actually I was wondering about the look on your face right now.." the voice replied..

"I am really enjoying the condition that you are facing.." the voice said sarcastically..

"What you mean?" Mackdoyle asked in a cold but bold voice..

"I mean that..you are really not about to figure out how happy I am now after ruining your buildings.." the voice said..

"Well I am just going to say that it is just the beginning.. you are going to have more." The voice roared again and cut off the line..

"Shelby..find out from where the person just called me..do it hurry.." Mackdoyle ordered..

"Ok sir" Shelby said as she went out of that room..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

In other side the person who called Mackdoyle just came out from a local phone booth.. he was the same boy with green hair.. a Roserade was just beside him.. the boy was wearing now a purple jacket which was open and over a black shirt, he had been wearing sea green paint, his hands were in the pockets...

"Enjoy the trouble Mr. Mackdoyle " he said..

He reached to his Hearthome house as he received a letter from someone..

He read it...

Dear Drew

Since you have left the house I am really afraid of you.. you know you are my little son since your mother died, I was wondering about the Hearthome contest, which was about to be held in the city tomorrow.. I really never have seen you participating in the contest from the audience seat.. I always found myself watching you competing from behind a television, so I was wondering that would you allow me to watch you in Hearthome contest dear..I know you are competing in it..don't you? Please just stay in it..I really need you there..

Love you.

Aunt Mary

Drew sighed as he read the letter..

He then went to the mirror and took a look on it..he was seeing himself..

"People know me as a happy, self possessed and proud coordinator, but they don't know how sad actually I am..they are not familiar with my background.." the boy spoke to himself as he sat in front of the mirror on a seat..

"So Roserade! Again and another contest right?" Drew said..

Roserade nodded to him..

At night~

Drew was standing in the balcony looking at the stars.. he was seeing the brightest star which he addressed as his mother..

"My mother!" he whispered..

He believed in his inner mind that his mother was still living through the star like most of the people believed that the dead people became the stars.. it must be like fairy story but Drew was so fond of his mother that he treasured the memory of his mother through the star..

He was standing there as he stared again at his picture, the woman who was in the photo had a kind face with gentle eyes, soft looks and noble smile...

It was his mother and the boy beside the woman in the photo with green hair was Drew himself...

Drew leaned over the wall of the balcony as he closed his eyes and tears dropped from his eyes, though in the dark it was not noticeable that he was actually crying...

Next morning~

It was the big day in Hearthome city, the double contest, many coordinators were there.

Drew came out of the office where he had signed up for the contest.. a tall old lady was waiting for him..

"So you had almost done?" the lady asked..

"Yes thanks..and I am happy that you managed to come to see me in the contest Aunt Mary" he thanked kindly..

At noon when the contest started a blonde haired man came there in a nice car and was gracefully welcomed by the contest owners..

"Sir..actually we were waiting for you.." the owner said..

"Thanks.." the man replied..

"Well sir Mackdoyle, I am glad that you come to preside over the contest as the guest of honour.." the owner said as they went in.

In the coordinator rest room Drew was there. His Aunt was helping him to dress up nicely..just then the screen flashed with the face of Marian, Sinnoh contest host..

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it's my honourable duty to welcome you in the contest..and I am delighted that we again have the chance to meet in Hearthome city double contest..as you know the rules that the coordinators should use two pokemons in the contest..well if any coordinator wants to come up with the plan to use two in performance round and another two in battle round, then of course the coordinator can change the pokemons through the rounds, but a coordinator can also use only two pokemons both in performance and battle stage..no matter they change their pokemons or not but they have to use at least two and that's all" Marian announced..

"Now for the judges introduction..at first Mr. Contesta!" Marian introduced..

"Hello everyone I am really honoured to have such beautiful audience and contest lovers here and hoping that our gifted coordinators will do their best.." Mr. Contesta said..

"Now the judge number two! It's Mr. Sukizo.." Marian said again..

"Owww hello..I am waiting to see some remarkable performances and battles.." Mr. Sukizo said..

"And number three we have Nurse Joy from Hearthome city.." Marian announced..

"Hello people, I am glad to be here.." Nurse joy said..

"And now for a very special introduction..I am honoured to introduce this noble man, we have him here..please welcome..Mr. Mackdoyle.." Marian announced..

The crowd cheerfully welcomed with a huge response as a blonde haired man stepped in the stage walking on a red carpet..

"He himself an enormous business owner and also a marvellous person..we are lucky to have him here and he is here as the guest judge.." Marian said..

In coordinator rest room~

"hm? " Drew murmured..

"Oh! That man again..I dislike him.." Drew's aunt said..

"I should have known that he can be here..because he is the famous person..after all, I am not really appreciating him whatever he did to your mother Drew.." the lady spoke to Drew..

Drew was standing there still watching coldly the screen as his dad was introduced by Marian..

"Things are going reallyyy well.." Drew smirked..

At stage~

"Guys if we are ready to see some pokemon actions and beautiful performances, then be prepared for the very first double performance..and our first coordinator will be Drew from Hoenn.." Marian announced..

"Drew! " Mackdoyle's mind repeated the name to him..

"Drew!" Mackdoyle whispered from his seat.. "Is that..is that really Drew I knew?" he surprisingly pronounced the name..

The lights revealed Drew dressed nicely in a gorgeous tux as he came to the stage..his eyes were closed but he was sensing the surprised face of Mackdoyle..

"Roserade and Flygon come out.." he threw his pokeballs and the girls screamed..

"Drew! I get it now..so you are the Drew..wow I remember the face son, you became adult and almost irritating, now I understand who ruined the buildings.." Mackdoyle thought in his mind watching Drew carefully..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Drew threw the balls which were inside the ball capsule with ball seals, and after being thrown into the air at first the Roserade came out from the ball with glowing silver coloured lines and Flygon came out with bursting Electro sparks.. the pokemons landed on the floor with an elegant display..

"Roserade use Energy Ball!" Drew commanded..

"Ro-ose...rade!" Roserade threw the Energy Ball..

"Now Flygon use Dragon Tail.." Drew commanded his Flygon..

"Flyy-y" his Flygon used the Dragon Tail and shattered the Energy Ball into sparkles..

The crowd cheered loudly..

"Now Roserade use Solar Beam and Flygon use your Fire Blast.." Drew ordered them..

The two pokemons produced their enormous attacks as the attacks displayed an extreme graceful view after being collided with each other creating huge noise and made massive lightening sparks upon the stage..

"Wow incredible..I can't believe such simple combinations can make such views.." Marian announced..

"It's truly unique and gorgeous.." Mr. Contesta said..

"Well I will say remarkable.." Mr. Sukizo said..

"A Dragon type with a Grass type..it's really interesting.." Nurse Joy commented..

But Drew's father was thinking something else he was not actually watching Drew's performance..

"I do remember...last time when I was leaving them I can realize how angrily he was looking to me.." Mackdoyle said..

"I know..he came here only to take revenge on me but I will not allow him to do that.." Mackdoyle added..

Drew finished his performance at first round and bowed with his pokemons as the crowd responded nicely..

Drew then walked out of the stage, he had been watched by his father..

Drew then went to audience seat where his aunt was sitting and watching him..

"How was that?" Drew asked his aunt..

"Nice Drew! Really marvellous I can't tell you how I am feeling..really I am pleased to see you like that..you were amazing once again with your pokemons.." his aunt said..

"Thanks that's a lot to me.." Drew replied..

He and his aunt then went out for a little lunch when the contest host announced the break while the judges were busy in choosing the coordinators for next round..

"Drew are you ok?..I mean your father is in the judges seat.." his aunt said..

"It's ok with me. He can't do anything wrong to block my path to next round...because there were other judges too and they know that I was good to be chosen for the next round.." Drew replied..

"Really Drew! You are so calm!" his aunt said..

"yes I am.." Drew smiled gently..

"Welcome once again guys we are now here with the result, and in the big monitor we can see the faces of the chosen coordinators.." Marian said..

The monitor flashed on with the faces of the coordinators.. Drew looked carefully to it..he saw himself in the first line and he was fifth...

"You are in! wow Drew.." his aunt merrily said..

"I know.." Drew replied and smiled..

At the battle round Drew was sensing a glare on him..he knew that who was glaring at him but he didn't care and he concentrated in the battle as he saw his opponent of the first battle attacking his pokemons with Cacnea and Mismagius..

"Drop that attacks with Hidden Power and Razor Wind.." Drew yelled..

Absol jumped in front and roared as he produced that Razor Wind and attacked back while Masquerain hit back with Hidden Power...

Cacnea got hit by the Hidden Power while Mismagius managed to dodge the other attack..

"Don't let it go. use Water Pulse.." Drew screamed..

Absol did as Drew commanded but the Mismagius was pretty tough..

"I guess we should hit back with more tough attack use Razor wind once again.." Drew yelled..

"Times up" Marian screamed..

"And lets see the screen..hmm..Drew luckily has more points then his strong opponent so he won this match.." Marian announced while Drew sighed..

Drew came to his opponent and they two shook their hands..

"My son became really good, but not enough as me.." Mackdoyle thought as he was staring at Drew..

Drew also won his second battle and came to the final. In final he was facing a beautiful unknown girl named Giselle..

"We have our finalists..Drew and Giselle..if the coordinators are ready so begin the battle now.." Marian shouted as the coordinators took out their pokeballs..

"Go Purugly and Lopunny.." the girl threw her pokeballs and they came out with beautiful flora seal that made a huge flower and then was shattered into petals..

"Come out Masquerain and Absol!" Drew shouted as his pokemons came out with confetti pieces with multiple colours that were surrounding those two pokemons and revealed them with true elegance..

"Purugly iron tail!" the girl ordered..

"Marquerain use Ice Beam!" Drew coldly said.

Masquerain blocked the path of Purugly..

"Ow gosh! Hurry Lopunny use Hidden Power" Giselle said..

"Absol Stone Edge.." Drew ordered..

The crowd watched the glorious sparkles that was made by the Hidden Power and Stone Edge collision..

"The attacks were marvellous but not enough to beat each other..well I don't deny that Drew is a little bit tough..I like it.." the judges said but only Mackdoyle was there not commenting to anything..

"Purugly use Shadow Ball and Lopunny use Blizzard.." Giselle ordered..

"Absol use Flash and Masquerain use Silver Wind.." Drew yelled on his pokemons..

Absol used his Flash that leaded others to cover their eyes...Lopunny failed to use the attack but Purugly managed to throw the Shadow ball but the Shadow Ball was failed by the Silver Wind that blew it away and broke it..

"Now Absol stop the Flash and use Leer on that Lopunny" Drew smirked..

Absol suddenly stopped and used Leer on the Lopunny making it unable to attack back..

"Now use Air Slash on Purugly, Masquerain" Drew ordered..

Both of Drew's pokemons managed to defeat those to pokemons as the monitor showed the time..

"And the times up.." Marian said..

"And we have the result..here it is, again with more points the young man from Hoenn have managed to beat the finalist and be the winner of the contest.. congratulation!" Marian turned to Drew..

"Thank you" Drew said politely as he bowed gently with his pokemons..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"wow Drew made it.." Drew's aunt Mary stood up and clapped for Drew..

Mackdoyle glared at the woman..

"I know that lady she is the aunt of Drew.." Mackdoyle smiled..

"So Drew had been raised by his aunt well that's really interesting.." Mackdoyle smirked mischievously..Mackdoyle took out his phone and gave a message to Shelby..

he wrote in the message to capture the aunt, who was sitting in the corner seat in dark and wearing a yellow and pink outfit..

In stage Drew with his pokemons received the contest ribbon from Mr. Contesta. Drew had been congratulated by the other judges but not by Mackdoyle..

After he received the award Mackdoyle came in front of Drew and made an eye contact with him..

"Hmm!" Mackdoyle sighed..

"Hmm!" Drew sighed too as they were looking at each other..

"What is Hmmm?" Marian asked merrily..

"Nothing!" Mackdoyle said..

"I am afraid of your aunt.." Mackdoyle spoke secretly in Drew's ears..

"What?" Drew asked in confusion..

Drew rose his head to see his aunt but he didn't see her.. his aunt was sitting at the corner in dark and Drew was unaware of that one of Mackdoyle's men had secretly put her into sleep and took her out just in few moments when she was clapping her hands for Drew..

Drew nervously searched his aunt but he didn't find her in any where..

"My aunt..they must have done something to her.." Drew nervously said to himself..

In Mackdoyle's building his aunt was standing near to Mackdoyle with a disgusted look on face..

"Why I am here?" Drew's aunt asked angrily..

"Hey be polite with my boss.." Shelby warned the woman..

"You better know why are you here?" Mackdoyle said..

"What you mean?" aunt Mary asked back..

"Your little heir Drew had ruined my business. He ruined my buildings.." Mackdoyle said calmly..

"Well I don't know anything about it but I appreciate that.." she replied boldly..

"You are just like that boy.." Mackdoyle said..

"He is your boy..your son remember and whatever you did to his mother he will not forgive you" Drew's aunt smiled..

"Oh! I see.." Mackdoyle smiled mischievously..

In the other side of that building a guard was passing the corridor then suddenly someone punched him and grabbed him tightly..

"Where is she?" a voice asked..

The guard couldn't see the face that who was it but he understood that the person was talking about that female prisoner whom they captured from the contest..

"I don't know what are you talking about?" the guard smirked..

"Don't try to play game with me! I will break all of your bones..just tell me where is she?" the voice roared.

"I really don't know.." the guard lied again..

"Ok then..Flygon grab him.." the voice ordered as the guard felt heavy weight upon him.. the Flygon had landed upon the guard and forcing his weight on him..

The guard became desperate to free himself..

"Flygon use Flamethrower.." the voice said..

"Nooooo don't do that don't do that.." the guard pleaded..

"Then tell me where is the lady that you brought here.." the voice asked..

"Alright she is in the office room up there at third floor..please don't hurt me.." the guard pleaded but Drew had already left the guard and ran upstairs..

His aunt was in the office room alone, Mackdoyle was not there..

"Bang!"

The door just exploded by a Steel wing attack.. aunt Mary freaked out to hear the noise but then calm down when she saw a Flygon came in with Drew..

"Drew? How did you get in there..?" his aunt asked..

"We don't have much time to talk about this lets go.." Drew said as he held his aunt's hand and came out of that room, they were running but some guards blocked their path..

"Stop right there" a guard yelled..

"Flygon! Take my aunt out of the building safely, leave her in a safe place and then come to me..gooow!" Drew shouted..

"No I am not gonna leave you here.." Drew's aunt cried..

"Aunt Mary I will be alright don't worry..go Flygon!" Drew said and helped his aunt to climb on it..the Flygon flew away over everybody's heads and went out of the place through a huge window..

"Come on!" Drew yelled on the guards..

The guards rushed to grab him..

"Absol use Water Pulse!" Drew threw Absol's pokeball..

Absol came out and used the Water Pulse causing the guards to be in miserable condition for the huge wave of water..

Drew called back his pokemon and ran out from the place..

Drew made his way out from the third floor, second floor but he was stopped again in first floor..

And it was none other than Mackdoyle himself with his attendant Shelby..

"Come out Luxray!" Mackdoyle called out his pokemon..

"Use Thunder on that boy.." he shouted..

"Roserade use Petal Dance!" Drew ordered as he threw his pokeball. Roserade came out and used Petal Dance as Drew already had dodged Luxray's Thunder..but Luxray also dodged the attack of Roserade..

With that opportunity Drew ran backwards to get out of the building..

"Stop him Shelby!" Mackdoyle ordered..

"Yes sir!" Shelby nodded as she threw her pokeball and revealed her Vespiquen..

"Vespiquen block that boy's path" Shelby ordered..

The Vespiquen flew to Drew's side and blocked his way.. Drew stopped there..

The another group of guards came to the spot and blocked Drew's path from both sides..

"Now what son?" Mackdoyle smirked..

Drew smirked too as the Flygon suddenly broke into the building and passed through the side of guards and slowed down in front of Drew and it flew away with taking Drew, Drew just managed to climb on the running Flygon, and it happened only in few moments..

"Wow! He just climbed on and flew away, he is really bold as you sir.." Shelby admired..

"Shut up Shelby" Mackdoyle said..

"I can't believe that he is so elegant..it's really irritating..well then I think I was the fool who was taking him simply..but from now I will not do that" Mackdoyle smiled..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Drew came to his aunt... his aunt was waiting outside of the building...

"I was here for long..are you alright? I am worried.." his aunt said..

"Its ok! I was enjoying their failure! They tried but couldn't catch me!" Drew smirked..

"Enough with the revenge now please go back to Hoenn with me I can't see you in danger.." aunt said..

"Just one moment aunt Mary..everything will be alright I promise.." Drew said..

With Mackdoyle~

"Find out the location where are they living in Hearthome?" Mackdoyle ordered Shelby...

"Of course sir but why is your son doing this to you..why is he so angry?" Shelby asked..

Mackdoyle didn't reply just left the place..

Another sunny day in Hearthome, Drew was sitting in his Hearthome house, his aunt was in the kitchen preparing tea...Drew was motionlessly watching the clouds from window then he noticed a big car came in front of the house and stopped there..

A lady came out from the car with some dark suited men..

"This is the house? Are you sure?" the lady asked..

"Yes madam Shelby.." one suited man replied..

"Well then! Lets go.." the lady said as they came closer to the house..

Drew rushed out of the house and stood in front of them..

"You thought that we would not find out your location right?" Shelby smirked..

"What are you people doing here?" Drew hissed..

"We came to teach you a lesson Drew! Your dad sends us here..and I am happy that we will make it.." Shelby answered.

"Ow yeah! Then try it.." Drew challenged..

The dark suited men took out their pokeballs..

"Flygon Sandstorm!" Drew threw and commanded..

Before the men could do something Flygon attacked with Sandstorm. Drew's aunt rushed out of the house as she heard noises..

"Drew? What is going on?" aunt asked..

"Don't worry everything will be fine.." Drew smiled..

"That's enough! Hey someone better catch that boy or you all will be fired..." Shelby yelled..

"Yes mam!" the men said..

"Aunt Mary you should get inside or you will be wounded..I can handle this, don't worry.." Drew said to his aunt..

"I can't leave you with those people.." Aunt said.

Suddenly Shelby reached and grabbed the aunt and raised a blade to slice her throat..

"AUNT MARY NOOO!" Drew rushed to her..

"Ru-n Drew.." his aunt whispered with struggling back to Shelby's blade..

"AUNT MARY!?" Drew screamed..

Suddenly Drew's Flygon got hit by Vespiquen's X-scissors and fell upon the grass..

"It's over Drew..now just give up.." Shelby said..

"My aunt!" Drew cried..

"Your aunt will be alright! Just come with us.." Shelby said and ordered some men to grab Drew...

"Listen to me..call back your Flygon and hand over your pokeballs to me.." Shelby ordered Drew..

Drew found no way so he accepted the order. After that Shelby and those men pushed Drew with his aunt inside the car..

"Now start." Shelby ordered the driver..

Shelby was watching Drew closely, she was sitting just beside Drew...

"I am sorry what I am doing but I am ordered to do so.." Shelby whispered in mind..

Drew stared at his aunt, she was sitting on back seat...

The car stopped in front of Mackdoyle's house.. Drew and his aunt were then taken to Mackdoyle...

"Welcome son!" Mackdoyle smirked...

Drew just gave him a murderous look..

"Take his aunt over there..and Drew will be here with me.." Mackdoyle ordered Shelby..

"Yes sir.." Shelby said, and followed the command..

Mackdoyle then came to Drew and slapped him so hardly that he fell on the floor..

"Come on stand up!" Mackdoyle scolded as he dragged Drew by his purple jacket and pushed him in to a room..

"Stay lock in..I will come here to teach you the lesson..you will regret son that you tried to mess with me.." Mackdoyle roared and went away..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After a few hours Mackdoyle came home and ordered the men to bring Drew to him.. as they took Drew, Mackdoyle started to beat him with a belt.. Drew was moaning in pain helplessly, he couldn't help himself, he tolerated the torture and didn't fight back because if he did then something would happen to his aunt who was there too..

When Mackdoyle stopped, Drew was lying motionlessly, Drew was almost senseless but he managed to keep his senses..Drew felt some men carried him and took him somewhere else in the house, he was then thrown into a dark room..

Drew tried to rose but he was injured so much..Drew lay in the room, he had not his pokeballs and his aunt with him.. in the darkness he couldn't find a ray of light..

Times passed, and suddenly Drew heard a noise..someone had opened the door..Drew tried to look, he sensed that a lady had entered the room..

It was Shelby..

"I hope you are enjoying your condition now, aren't you?" Shelby taunted but Drew didn't respond..

"Your father ordered me to keep eyes on you.." Shelby said..

"But actually I came here to play with you.." Shelby smirked..

Drew was too weak to struggle, he lay their motionless and couldn't do a thing.. Drew felt Shelby's hands on him..

"your dad had hit you so badly..don't he?" Shelby smirked...

"You know you are a sweet boy..like sugar.." Shelby laughed..

"And sugar is my favourite thing.." Shelby smirked..

"Get off me.." Drew desperately said..

"I will not.." Shelby laughed again..

Drew struggled but Shelby forced him on the floor..

Drew felt Shelby's breath on his ears, then he felt Shelby's soft touch on his cheek, and then on neck, and then on chest.. Drew gathered his powers and pushed Shelby hardly..

Shelby fell upon the floor and became angry..

"You evil boy.." she shouted and kicked Drew..

Drew was breathing desperately..

"Your aunt will be safe if you listen to me.." Shelby touched his chin..

"Don't hurt my aunt.." Drew coughed..

"Of course not..we are taking an wonderful care of her.." Shelby said..

Then Mackdoyle entered the room..

Drew hatefully closed his eyes so he couldn't see Mackdoyle..

Mackdoyle came inside and opened and window, the sunlight came inside and lead Drew to open his eyes..

"Well I must say that I was wrong about you..you are strong enough that you survived after being tortured so badly.. you are just like me..I am glad to have such son" Mackdoyle evilly smirked..

"Don't call me your son..you and your fake nobility that you show to others that really makes me sick.." Drew roared..

"That's so interesting..you are not gonna give up after being thrown to a dangerous situation..I like that.." Mackdoyle hissed but Drew didn't respond, he was burning inside..

"Sir we have an important business call" a man came in and said..

"Ok, I am coming..come on Shelby" Mackdoyle said..

"You stay here!" he said to Drew..

Mackdoyle and Shelby walked out together and the guards locked the doors..

Drew was waiting for the moment.. he stood up, came to the window and waited for Mackdoyle to leave the place.. Mackdoyle had to go with Shelby for an urgent meeting.. Drew calmly watched them from window as they got in the car and gone away..

Drew then came to the door, he started to kick on it, the door's lock system was old, Drew gave heavy force on it and finally he made it..he rushed out of the room and saw no guards there.. he carefully walked on the corridor..he had to find out his aunt and his pokeballs..

Then he heard footsteps..a guard was coming near to him.. Drew hid behind the wall, as the man crossed the wall Drew kicked him and he missed his balance.. Drew then grabbed him by his neck and yelled at him..

"Where did you keep my pokeballs and my aunt?" Drew demanded..

" How did you get out of the room..?" the guard asked...

"where are my pokeballs and my aunt?" Drew produced a little force..

"Tell me or you will suffer for it.." Drew added coldly..

"OKKKK! Leave my neck. You are breaking it..yo-your aunt is in hall room and the pokeballs are in storage room.." the guard coughed..

"Thank you" Drew smirked and pushed him inside a nearby room..

He then came to the stairs where he saw the storage room near the stairs and got in.. his pokeballs were there left in the dirty floor..Drew grabbed his pokeballs and came out.. but another guard saw him and caught him but Drew hit his nose and he fell on ground with his nose bleeding..

Drew rushed downstairs and came to the hall room he saw his aunt there tied up..

"Roserade petal dance.." Drew called out Roserade, she came out and cut the ropes..his aunt madly hugged him after seeing him alright..

"You are ok! Owwh..I am so happy.." his aunt cried..

"'we must go out.." he said pulling his aunt gently..

"But the guards?" his aunt asked..

"I will manage" Drew smiled and showed his pokeballs..

With Mackdoyle

Mackdoyle was in his office, watching papers..then he got a call..

"Shelby take the phone." he ordered..

"Ok sir.." Shelby said..

She reached to the phone and picked it up..

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know how but the boy with his aunt just ran away!" a man's voice said..

"What?" Shelby screamed..

"What's going on Shelby?" Mackdoyle calmly asked..

"Drew and his aunt ran away.." Shelby informed..

Mackdoyle rose from his seat..

"What?" he asked..

"But how?" Mackdoyle asked..

"We have to get them back sir!" Shelby said.

They came out and called the men but everybody were outside..

"What is going on?" Shelby asked..

"Sir! He is here! He is here..run!" some men screamed..

"Who is here?" Mackdoyle roared..

"Something is wrong.." Shelby suggested..

Then they both heard a blasting noise..

"What was that..?" they both asked in fear..

A man came inside the office..

"Sir he blows up the top floor of this building" the man cried..

"What?" Mackdoyle said and rushed out..

He watched a green haired boy with angry looks on his face, he was on a Flygon's back, blasting the building with the Flygon's Fire Blasts..

"It's my turn again!" the boy roared as he blew the rooms of the building..

Drew stared at Mackdoyle with a smirk and said, "Mr. Mackdoyle you didn't take care of my aunt properly ..even you tried to torture her that I have come to know..you love to play with people like cards don't you? but remember there is someone else you should be afraid of, you have to pay for the evil works you did to my innocent mother..I will force you to pay..I will return!" Drew said as his Flygon threw another Fire Blast on the building..

"Have a nice day!" Drew said before flew away..

Another building of Mackdoyle was burning in the flames..those were the flames of revenge..


	7. Chapter 7

Files of Mackdoyle and Shelby-

Name: Mackdoyle

Age:36

Eye colour: light blue

Hair colour: blonde

Biography: born in Unova's Humilau city, but changed his residence and came to Sunyshore city in Sinnoh.. he was a talented boy with great scores, he had been addressed by others as strong child, he earned his business when became adult, he was a famous teen among others.. engaged with a woman but deceived her and came back to Sinnoh..now he is a widowed father of Drew..

Pokemon: Luxray

Name: Shelby

Age: 29

Eye colour: dark red

Hair colour: black

Biography: born and brought up in Sumiru village, daughter of a farmer..she is arrogant, beautiful, stylish and ambitious.. attracted to Mackdoyle but never got any attention of love from him...but she didn't mind and kept herself as the attendant in business of Mackdoyle..

Pokemon: Vespiquen

Drew closed the file book that he created about Mackdoyle and Shelby by himself..he got the informations by his own effort.. Drew's aunt had been out of the city to visit her cousin who was sick.. so it's Drew alone in the house..

Drew was thinking about the next plan but he then was snapped out of his thought as he got visited by an old lady..

"Excuse me! My pokemons are thirsty can you manage some water for them?" the old woman asked..

"Sure but where are they?" Drew asked..

"Come with me I will show you.." the lady coughed..

Drew didn't sense a hint that it was Shelby, she was employed by Mackdoyle to capture Drew..

The disguised Shelby brought Drew with her..behind the house there was waiting a king sized carriage which was engaging two Rapidashes to pull it..

"It's a carriage!" Drew murmured..

"that's right!" Shelby said as she revealed herself from the disguise and whistled, then a Venomoth came out from behind the carriage..

"Come on fast Venomoth use Sleep Powder on that boy.." Shelby screamed..

"Shelby!" Drew yelled and took out a pokeball..

"You can't Drew, Spinarak use String Shot and tie him up.." Shelby shouted..

A spinarak grabbed Drew's pokeball and then tied him with the String Shot ..

"NOW!" Shelby yelled at Venomoth..

Venomoth then used Sleep Powder and put him into sleep..

Shelby came and held Drew, she stared at the sleeping Drew and smiled evilly, she took out Drew's pokeballs...

Drew slept on Shelby's lap.. Shelby carefully dragged Drew inside that carriage placed him on the passenger seat and then came out, she closed the door..

Shelby climbed on the driver seat and drove the carriage..

Shelby smiled on her success as she looked in the bag that she was holding tightly, it was filled with five pokeballs that Drew owned...

~~~~~~~~a few times later~~~~~~~~~

The sky turned out to be a mess for Shelby as She found herself completely lost in dark and a thunderstorm crashing down on the path where she was going..she managed to take the carriage in an abandoned place..it was a purely broken down manor..almost filled with darkness.. Shelby didn't scare..She got down from the carriage and looked closely to that manor..

"I must wait here.." she thought..

She drove the carriage inside the manor's garden and put it under the shelter,

Shelby managed to get inside with Drew..Drew was not awake so she took him inside of the manor from the carriage with the help of her Vespiquen..

Everything were perfectly done..

Inside the manor Shelby placed Drew on a bed which was now only left with broken woods..then Shelby came to the window and watched outside..she can't continue her journey until the storm stopped..

Flashblack~

"Shelby! You are my most faithful person..I want you to do a thing..capture Drew and bring him to me..and this time there will be no escape for him.." Mackdoyle said..

"You want me to do it by myself but how..?" Shelby asked..

"I have a plan Shelby, we have to set up a trap for him and I am sure that you will do it.." Mackdoyle smirked..

"Ok then what is the plan?" Shelby asked..

"You are gonna hide yourself under a perfect disguise and seek advantages to get him..?" Mackdoyle said..

"Well I understand sir..how about an old woman's outfit?" Shelby asked..

"Good!" Mackdoyle smirked..

End of flashback~

"I can't believe that sir Mackdoyle's plan works so perfectly..I am surprised.." Shelby said and she went to the fireplace of the room.. she gathered some ruined cloths and papers which were left there in that room..

Shelby managed to use them to create fire in that fireplace. she sat in front of it and tried to get the heat..she was unaware of that Drew had rose from the bed secretly..

Drew looked all around and tried to find out the condition..he then found himself tied in a string shot..he struggled silently but the string shot was strong..

Drew came to his pokeballs which were kept in the bag placed on the floor near Drew.. he came to the bag and managed to communicate with his new female psychic friend who was a Gardevoir..

"Gardevoir please help me out!" Drew spoke in his mind to Gardevoir's pokeball..

With a few moments the flash came out suddenly from the pokeball as it revealed the figure of a graceful Gardevoir standing near Drew..

Shelby was busy to get the heat upon her but then she heard a voice..

"Gardevoir!" Shelby turned around..

"Haaah!? Ah ow no?" Shelby came to Gardevoir but the Gardevoir used Psychic and threw Shelby away..she also managed to rip the String Shot around Drew and freed him..

"Thank you Gardevoir!" Drew thanked..

Drew then came to Shelby who was taking out a pokeball..

"Don't!" Drew yelled as he managed to take it from Shelby's hand..

"If you try to reach to your other pokeballs then I am afraid of that I have to be hard on you..just stand up and don't make a move, I will not hurt you.." Drew coldly said..

Shelby stood up with her eyes on Gardevoir..she was staring at the new comer of Drew's team..

Drew saw Shelby's glare on Gardevoir..

"She is my new friend, my aunt have presented me..she is a beautiful and bold Gardevoir.." Drew smiled at Shelby..

"Well then..I know you must have phone! so just call Mackdoyle and tell him that you have been captured..DO IT NOW!" Drew yelled as Shelby took out her phone..


	8. Chapter 8

Mackdoyle was resting in his office waiting for Shelby's phone call to hear the news that Drew had been captured.. he was just thinking of it but snapped out of his thought when the phone rang..he picked it up..

"Yes Shelby?" Mackdoyle smiled and asked..

"I..I have...I failed to capture him.." Shelby's voice trembled..

"Wha—at?" Mackdoyle yelled..

"Yes she is right..believe it or not but now she is in my custody.." Drew's voice roared through the phone..

"What is it? Shelby I have sent you to capture Drew but now you are telling that you are captured.." Mackdoyle asked..

"I am sorry sir.." Shelby cried in phone...

"You gonna pay for this!" Drew said as he cut off the line..

Mackdoyle yelled in anger..

Drew put the phone on a dusty desk and came to Shelby who was trembling in fear..Gardevoir and Absol were keeping eyes on her..

"Shelby!" Drew called gently..

"I read about you..you are a nice girl..your status and bio-data every things are great..then how can you ruin your life like this..you should not be in this organization.. you don't know Mackdoyle..he is an evil.." Drew said..

"But he is your dad!" Shelby protested..

"I don't care..he is the reason of my mom's death..he left her with broken heart..he is nothing but a careless evil person..don't you understand?" Drew yelled loudly..

Shelby didn't respond..

With Mackdoyle

Mackdoyle arranged some men to go and find Drew with Shelby..he was burning inside for Shelby's failure..

"I can't believe that Shelby is a such stupid person..I thought she is strong enough to capture Drew.." Mackdoyle said..

"But sir Drew's Absol, Flygon..I mean the pokemons of Drew are little bit tough, I know Drew must have done something that Shelby failed in the mission.." one of the men said..

"OK then we have to find out Shelby and that little trouble..so grab your pokeballs and get ready..we should not miss him" Mackdoyle ordered..

"Yes sir.." the men said..

With Shelby

Shelby was sitting nervously, she was afraid of what gonna happen with her..

"If you are troubled or annoyed then you can leave,, I am just waiting for my dad to find me..but you are not my enemy so you can leave.." Drew said..

"No no! I am your prisoner.. you should treat me as you want..you are free to do that..I also did..you should do it back to me.." Shelby said..

"I won't!" Drew said..

"Wha-t?" Shelby asked surprisingly..

"I am not that type.." Drew smiled..

"Here take this or you will catch cold.." Drew politely offered a blanket which he found in the closet of the room..

"The blanket must be little dusty but you can use it if you free the dust.." Drew smiled..

"Let me do it for you" Drew added as he managed to make it dust free..

Shelby stared calmly at him..

"Wow he is so gentle..." Shelby thought to herself.

They both noticed the sky grew fairer than before.. the storm had been gone..

"It is ok now..you wanna go?" Drew asked Shelby..

"Noo..I want to be here..with you.." Shelby smiled sweetly..

Drew smiled back.. then they heard noises of vehicles.. two cars crossed the front road of the manor.. Drew coldly watched them with a smirk..

In that car there were Mackdoyle and the men..

"Are you sure that the location is right..?" Mackdoyle asked..

"Yes sir..I tried to locate Shelby's phone and the location is right..Shelby should be here somewhere" a man said..

"then find out!" Mackdoyle yelled..

"Yes sir!" the man said..

"I hope that she is with Drew. I don't want Drew to get away from my grab.." Mackdoyle hissed..

"Sir the area is plain only a broken down manor is here.." a man informed..

"Then drive the car to the manor..hurry!" Mackdoyle screamed..

"Ok we will" the men said..

They reached to the manor...

Drew was waiting with Shelby..

"Drew why are not you running away..?" Shelby asked..

"If I do then he will be angry and punish you badly and I don't want that.." Drew coldly said..

"Oh Drew!" Shelby whispered..

"WOW! Here they are standing in front of the manor sir.." a man said..

"Well then rescue Shelby and grab Drew.." Mackdoyle ordered..

The two cars stopped in front of Shelby and Drew..

Mackdoyle got down and came to Shelby..

"Shelby you have disappointed me but I am happy because Drew is here..I was desperate to have him.." Mackdoyle smirked..

Mackdoyle then came to Drew..

"My boy..you are really unimaginable..you captured my attendant..I never expected you to be so bold.." Mackdoyle smiled..

"You are coming with us Drew.." Mackdoyle said..

"I will but I have conditions.." Drew smirked..

"Haaah! Conditions? what conditions?" Mackdoyle asked..

"You will not get my pokeballs from me and you will not punish Shelby for not to catch me.." Drew seriously said..

"Ow I see! You grow closer to my attendant..you two must have great time then.." Mackdoyle smirked..

"Just answer me!" Drew yelled..

"Ok then! Agreed with the condition... do you have anything else..?" Mackdoyle smirked..

"No." Drew answered..

"Then come on... get him in the car" Mackdoyle ordered his men..

Shelby looked at Drew sadly..

The cars started in full speed..

Mackdoyle and Shelby was in a car with Drew and some men and the other car was filled with the armed men..

Drew was sitting motionlessly sensing the free world of outside.. Drew heard some sirens that were from local police, who were only passing the area and going to somewhere unaware of Drew's condition..Drew could say something or yell for help if he had been free to scream for help. the men did their job well..they didn't mistake to tighten the cloths hardly to prevent him from screaming..Drew felt the ropes tied his hands behind him...Drew was sitting in the middle of the seat with two dark suited men sitting by the sides of windows..


	9. Chapter 9

When the car reached the basement of Mackdoyle, Drew was pulled out from the car by the men..the place of the basement was like a tower..but designed like a castle..

"Lock him on the top floor.." Mackdoyle ordered the men as Drew was carried by the men..

"You are not gonna hurt him, don't you.." Shelby cried..

"We will see!" Mackdoyle smirked and left Shelby..

Drew was thrown in the room..

The room was little dusty and dark, but a window was located by the side of the bed..it was on the top of that room.. Drew was free from the ropes..

He climbed on the bed and slept with his pokeballs..he was waiting for the final treatment to give his father..he was waiting for the opportunity to fulfil the plan that was why he was here..

He heard some Altarias voices from outside.. he also heard some Sunflora's Grass Whistles..he managed to think that the tower was must be in a field or in an open area..

At noon Drew got visited by Shelby who came to see Drew..

"I can't let you ruin yourself like that..why you let your dad to capture you..haa?" Shelby demanded..

"That's because I can achieve in my own plan.." Drew smirked..

"What?" Shelby was surprised..

"I can't believe you! You are so amazing.." Shelby smiled..

"And if I may I will also help you.." Shelby said..

"No Shelby it's only me and Mackdoyle.." Drew said..

"Ahm! Ahm!" they heard a voice like someone coughed..

"Am I interrupting you guys?" Drew's dad smirked..

"Mackdoyle sir!" Shelby said..

"Shelby I want you to leave now.." Mackdoyle smirked..

"O-ok-kk" Shelby sadly nodded and left the room..

"You want to take revenge on me don't you?" Mackdoyle asked but Drew only kept silence..

"Well then you are now my prisoner then how can you continue your revenge?" Mackdoyle asked..

"Huh!" Drew smirked..

"What was that?" Mackdoyle angrily asked..

"Nothing!" Drew replied..

Mackdoyle grabbed Drew by his jacket and forced him to stand up...

"Well you see! You are now in my hands so stop smirking at me and don't even dare to be smart..you are in a risky condition remember..." Mackdoyle threatened Drew..

"you can't do a thing to me! I know that" Drew smirked again..

"We will see!" Mackdoyle replied calmly and left him..

"Don't let him out!" he ordered the guards..

Drew had his pokeballs but he could not use it because he had conditions with Mackdoyle..Drew wanted Shelby to be safe, he made the condition that he would not use his pokemons if Mackdoyle didn't punish her..

"Poor Shelby..I have to keep her safe from my evil father.." Drew thought..

Shelby was in the other room waiting for Mackdoyle and when she saw Mackdoyle crossing the room she rushed out to him..

"Sir Mackdoyle you didn't beat him..right?" Shelby was scared, she thought that Mackdoyle would do something evil with Drew after bringing him here..

"Shelby I am really busy now..and you have failed to get him so no need for you to ask me such questions..I doubt you that you are with Drew not with me.." Mackdoyle said..

"Mackdoyle sir.. it was not like that I just want to say that your son is not hurtful to others, he was polite with me..so I mean whatever you do to him just please don't hurt him..please.." Shelby insisted..

"I will try as you requested Shelby!" Mackdoyle showed his mischievous smile again..

Drew was sitting by the window on bed, he had no idea to get out of the place but he was enjoying the his position.. then he heard something and looked back, he saw someone put that a dish under the door sliding it in the room..

"Here have your food!" he said..

Drew didn't respond just stood still watching the stupid and uneatable food on the dish..

"I don't eat such things." He thought and turned back to the window..

Shelby secretly came to Drew's room when the guards were gone..

"I brought you some foods..I know they give you worse thing to eat..so I managed to bring you some good things..and your dad is not around here so just don't worry, here take it..I have also brought some pokemon foods.." Shelby said as she handed something to Drew..

"here take the burger for you!" Shelby softly said..

"You were so nice to me Drew, you are a gentle boy, I am touched and I will fight to save you.. don't worry.." Shelby said and without expecting a word from Drew she just left the room..

Drew was motionlessly sitting on the bed with the foods.

"She is so humble, I don't know how did she get in such notorious organization..she is so different.." Drew thought..

He then was feeding his pokemons the foods, he still was holding that burger that Shelby gave him..

Suddenly he heard his dad's voice closed to the door, Drew hid the foods under the bed and called back the pokeballs, he didn't want his dad to see them.. the heavy doors opened and revealed Mackdoyle with Luxray.. a man from behind him just came in the room and took the empty dish, they didn't know that Drew had thrown the food out of his room by the window..

When the man gone Mackdoyle came in and closed the door from inside..

"I just really want to know what do you expect from me to do with you?" he asked..

"Nothing, you can do nothing.." Drew flipped his hair..

Mackdoyle got mad on him for his cool reply but he didn't show it..

"Look you have ruined three buildings that were so important to me..I don't know what you will do to me other day..I decided to lock you up so you can't do this to me anymore, but the problem is I can't keep you in my custody for long because I have a busy life.. there are only two paths for me to choose.. one, I have to kill you so you can't take revenge on me and ruin my things, and second, you have to promise that you will not mess with me and I will let you go then.. I have come to discuss with you that what you want me to do? To kill you or let you go with the condition.." Mackdoyle said with making an eye contact with Drew..

Drew just closed his eyes and replied with a calm voice,

"I can't promise that because I am determined, I only let you catch me because I want Shelby to be saved I knew that if you failed to have me for Shelby then you of course became angry and did something evil to Shelby..that's why I am here, not for your conditions, I can't forgive you for what you did to my mother.."

Mackdoyle smirked on that reply..

"So you are now caring for my attendant Shelby, that's why she is caring back for you..so nice.." Mackdoyle smiled and stood up..

"So son! If I want I can still force you to do as I wish but I will not do that,, because I really like tough guys. You are tough to me and I will treat you just as you deserve.." Mackdoyle hissed before getting out of that room..

"I can't believe that boy..he still dares to challenge me, and it is pleasing me..he really got something in him.." Mackdoyle smiled then he stopped by Shelby's room..

"Shelby is now the key to treat Drew.." Mackdoyle thought..


	10. Chapter 10

Shelby was sobbing in her room for Drew when she heard Mackdoyle calling her..

Shelby rushed out to Mackdoyle..

"yes sir?" she asked and wiped away her tears.

"Shelby! I want you to talk to Drew and tell him that he will be free from my custody if he accepts my offer and forgets about everything. I want him to stop his revenges on me..just do it Shelby make him to change his mind.." Mackdoyle ordered and crossed the sight..

Shelby then came over to Drew and mentioned Mackdoyle's plan..

"I will forget everything Shelby if he defeats me in a battle.." Drew replied..

"A battle? you want to battle with him?" Shelby asked..

"Yes..I will never bother him not take any revenge if he battles with me.." Drew said..

"So you are going to challenge Mackdoyle for a pokemon battle?" Shelby asked..

"Exactly!" Drew smiled..

"Ok I will tell him about your offer.." Shelby said..

Mackdoyle was standing outside secretly, he heard the conversation and smiled..

"My boy wants to battle me." he thought..

As Shelby came outside and saw him, Mackdoyle smiled at her..

"I have accepted his little challenge.." Mackdoyle smirked..

"And you are going to be the referee" Mackdoyle smiled mischievously..

"Me?" Shelby startled..

Drew was waiting for the news when some of Mackdoyle's guards took him to his dad..

"Here you are my boy!" Mackdoyle said..

"I accepted your challenge." he added..

"Yeah and the conditions are, I will never take revenges on you if you defeat me, and if I defeat you then you will let me go and never try to stop me.." Drew said..

"Ok as you wish..and how about an one on one battle!" Mackdoyle said..

"No problem with me." Drew replied.

"And Shelby you take the place of referee." Mackdoyle said to Shelby..

"All right sir!" Shelby said sadly..

Drew and Mackdoyle took their positions..

"The battle will be one on one battle between Sir Mackdoyle and his son Drew, which pokemon will be unable to continue then the pokemon and its master both will lose to the opponent trainer and his pokemon, are the trainers ready? Start." Shelby shouted from her position..

"Go Absol" Drew called out his Absol..

"Skarmory enjoy the battle time!" his dad threw and revealed his another pokemon Skarmory..

"So my dad has a Skarmory too?" Drew asked himself..

"Skarmory use Aerial Ace." Drew's father commanded..

"Absol Razor Wind." Drew commanded his Absol..

"Abso.." the pokemon roared..

"Ska.." Skarmory lost the target as Absol sent out some Razor winds..

"Skarmory Sandstorm!" Mackdoyle hissed..

Skarmory hit back with Sandstorm and that forced the Absol into problems..

"The Sandstorm is huge!" Drew said to Absol..

"Now Skarmory Aerial Ace again.." Mackdoyle said..

"Absol dodge that move.." Drew shouted..

"Abso.." Absol jumped and dodged..

"Absol Stone Edge!" Drew ordered..

"I don't know it will work or not..my Absol can't see anything through that Sandstorm.." Drew thought..

Absol attacked with the Stone Edge but the attack didn't hit the Skarmory as Skarmory flew high and dodged that..

"Absol Razor wind again!" Drew said..

Absol sent out the razor wind and it managed to hit the Skarmory through the Sandstorm..

"Skarmory use Steel Wing.." Mackdoyle said..

Drew saw the Skarmory with its glowing Steel Wing coming to attack..

"Absol listen, get close to the Skarmory and then wait for my command.." Drew said to Absol..

Absol nodded..

When the Skarmory got closer and closer suddenly..

"Now Absol!" Drew commanded louldly..

Absol then jumped upon Skarmory and the Steel Wing lost the target.. Absol landed on the Skarmory's back..

"What?" Drew's father Mackdoyle was shocked..

"It's my style, I and Absol started this training to beat the opponent. I mean the special opponent." Drew said from his place.

"Absol use Iron Tail!" Drew commanded..

Absol hit the Skarmory's head with Iron Tail.. Skarmory fell on the ground but still steady to battle..

"Skarmory don't give up use Air Slash.." Mackdoyle said..

Skarmory rose and used the Air Slash..

"Absol Stone Edge and then use Leer" Drew said..

Absol used the Stone Edge which had been collided with the Air Slash but then suddenly the Leer from Absol came and hit the target..

The Leer then prevented Skarmory from attacking and as Sakrmory was closing the eyes Drew commanded his Absol again..

"Use Water Pulse.." Drew ordered..

"Skarmory get up.." Mackdoyle yelled but no use, the huge wave of water then covered the Skarmory totally.

"Skarmory use Sandstorm" Mackdoyle said.

"No you can't. Absol use Flash." Drew commanded and Absol used the Flash.

That blinding light totally stopped Skarmory from attacking back..

"Absol Razor Wind.." Drew shouted as Absol hit with the Razor Wind and Skarmory fell at the side of Mackdoyle and didn't move..

"Skarmory!" Mackdoyle called but Skarmory didn't move..

"Skarmory can't battle anymore." Shelby declared..

"Skarmory return!" Mackdoyle called back..

"It was not your fault that we are defeated.." Mackdoyle spoke calmly to Skarmory's pokeball with Skarmory in it..

"I announce Drew as the winner of the battle.." Shelby happily said..

"You have grown well son and now you can keep you condition because I lost.." Mackdoyle said to Drew coldly..

"The battle changed my mind.." Mackdoyle whispered to himself..

"I win!" Drew closed his eyes and said merrily..

"You have to let me go now Mr. Mackdoyle" Drew said to his dad..

"I will" his dad smiled..

"Thanks Absol you saved me.." Drew said to Absol..

"Abso.." Absol gently nodded..

The gate of that tower opened and a green dragon with a boy came out..

"Goodbye Drew!" Shelby said as she hugged tightly Drew..

"Thanks, you were helpful" Drew replied..

Mackdoyle was standing still not commenting anything but when Drew climbed on the Flygon he rushed to Drew..

"Drew are you still gonna take revenge on me?" Mackdoyle asked..

"I should but my mind is changed now..I think the revenges were enough. I am satisfied, now I am not interested in any more revenge..I am going back to my natural life again" Drew said and flew high with Flygon..

"Good bye.." Shelby said watching Drew and Flygon..

Mackdoyle was standing with his eyes shinning in a plan..

"He defeated me!? then he must be something else..I don't know but I am feeling a deep bonding to my son for the very first time..and besides that I am heirless, I have to find someone who will take care of my pose after me..and I think I got the heir.." Mackdoyle smirked and then looked to the flying Flygon with Drew..

"We will meet again son!" he smiled mischievously..

[ I ended the story here with a strange and suspicious feeling]


End file.
